majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Bakamono
|image = MG4_Bakamono_Kawaei_Rina.jpg|Majisuka 4 Majisuka 5 Bakamono.jpg|Majisuka 5 |gender = female |series = |school = Majisuka Jyogakuen |affinity = Rappapa Four Heavenly Queens |1st = Majisuka Gakuen 4 Episode 1 |last = Majisuka Gakuen 5 Vol.02 |episode = TBA |actress = }} '|バカモノ|idiot person}} was a character in . She was one of of Rappapa's Four Heavenly Queens in the fourth season. Appearance Bakamono had curly brown hair, and usually frowned, especially when she had a hard time understanding something. As a student of Majisuka Jyogakuen, she wore a more recent issue of Majijo's . As a member of Rappapa's Four Heavenly Queens, she sported a blue jersey jacket with white sleeves."Majisuka Gakuen 4 starring AKB48 with Kawaei Rina (Bakamono) as model for the costume" Okuma Shoukai. Rakuten. February 11, 2015 The jacket had a printed image of a Dragon and a Tiger on the front (separately) and back (together, fighting each other). She also wore a blue boxing practice gauze on her right arm as a glove. Personality As Yoga pointed out, Bakamono often had a hard time understanding things, but was capable of dealing strong attacks from her fists. She also had a loud voice, and took pride in her monstrous "Bakamono strength" that was released when she "flipped her limiter". The only people she feared were her fellow Rappapa members, especially Otabe and Salt. Bakamono had an impatient personality, as shown by her desire to immediately fight anyone she heard was strong, such as the Kamisori-Zombie duo and Sakura. As Bakamono was known for her unexpected idiocy, she was often confounded by things that others would find simple to understand. She even confused the word for an actual name ("Ten Kousei", テン コーセイ ), even when the others already pointed out that it was not. Her lack of intelligence was what allowed her to easily change to fighting at her greatest possible physical strength, which ordinary people couldn't do unless faced by extreme circumstances. Fighting Style Bakamono was usually a free-style hand-to-hand fighter. She typically lowered her defenses for maximum output on offense. Her greatest weakness was when someone as strong as her used the same offensive tactic. Before Majisuka Gakuen 4 Prior to the events of Majisuka Gakuen 4, she had a battle against one of the future Team Hinabe members, Kusogaki, in her second year. The two had an even match until Bakamono's switch flipped, and she hit Kusogaki so hard that the other girl flew many meters back. In her third year, she became one of Salt's Four Heavenly Queens after a Battle Royale took place for the Rappapa position status. Majisuka Gakuen 4 Episode 1 Bakamono was playing with Magic when the new transfer student arrived. She forgot the card that she was supposed to remember for Magic's trick, and asked the other two Queens if it was the card. After Yoga and Otabe teased her about her failure to understand the trick, Bakamono became irritated and shouted at Otabe. Bakamono then accidentally let slip the "taboo question", asking how long Otabe had been in Majijo. Because of Bakamono's loud voice, Salt woke up and walked out of her office room. She then hit Bakamono with a straight punch, sending her flying across the room. Bakamono was frightened when Salt later came out of her room again, thinking her voice had woken the leader a second time. Bakamono and the other queens were surprised to see Salt smiling before she went back inside her office. Episode 2 After Otabe informed the Queens about the new transfer student, Bakamono was uninterested because she had her eyes on the Kamisori-Zombie duo, until after Sakura defeated them, in which Bakamono took an interest on her. Reference Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student Category:Season 4 Category:Gang member Category:Season 5